100 temas de Percy Jackson
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Momentos de los diferentes personajes de Percy Jackson. 18-Celos, percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y todas. Sé que tengo algunas historias que actualizar y siento mucho no haberlo hecho todavía, pero las ideas me van viniendo a la cabeza y no puedo frenarlas así que he decidido empezar otro fic. Este es bastante diferente porque seréis vosotros los que elijáis que he de hacer, voy a explicarme.

Voy a hacer una lista de 100 temas que me han venido a la cabeza y me gustaría que fuerais vosotros los que me dijerais que escribir, es decir, si veis un tema que os gustaría para cierta pareja o personaje solo tenéis que dejar un comentario y yo haré el drabble de lo que me hayáis pedido. Si queréis algo en concreto solo tenéis que pedirlo. Bien os dejo la lista:

1-Excusas

2-Amor

3-Lágrimas

4-Venganza

5-Nunca más

6-Perfección

7-Paraguas

8-Paciencia

9-Juego

10-Belleza

11-Sueño

12-Recuerdos

13-Frágil

14-Celebración

15-Secreto

16-Promesa

17-Inocencia

18-Celos

19-Pasión

20-Mentiras

21-Confianza

22-Playa

23-Medianoche

24-A la luz de la luna

25-Confesiones

26-Chocolate

27-Soledad

28-Lluvia

29-Cartas

30-Frío

31-Oscuridad

32-Adicción

33-Flores

34-Nieve

35-Tentación

36-Otoño

37-Verdad

38-Purpurina

39-Corazón roto

40-Vacaciones

41-Magia

42-Fuego

43-Tormentas

44-Para siempre

45-Imaginación

46-Silencio

47-Rumores

48-Dudas

49-Besos

50-Pesadillas

51-Muérdago

52-Borrachera

53-Sorpresa

54-Perdido

55-Traición

56-Disculpas

57-Creo que me he enamorado

58-Bailar

59-Fotografía

60-Mascota

61-Música

62-Libro

63-Invierno

64-Halloween

65-Concierto

66-Bicicleta

67-Fan

68-Tatuaje

69-Hospital

70-Cena

71-Cama

72-Orgullo

73-Pizza

74-Encimera

75-Límite

76-Película

77-Perdedor

78-Quiero conocer a tus padres

79-Sonrisa

80-Ángel

81-Sangre

82-Madre naturaleza

83-Bajo la lluvia

84-Felicidad

85-Ojos

86-Estrellas

87-Muerte

88-Familia

89-Rompiendo las reglas

90-Sacrificio

91-Obsesión

92-¿Me estás retando?

93-Palabras

94-Comida

95-Sufrimiento

96-Rendirse

97-Última oportunidad

98-Arrogancia

99-Esperanzas

100-Nunca te arrepientas de algo que una vez te hizo sonreír.

No voy a seguir el orden de esta lista sino que el primero que escribiré será el primero que me pidáis. ¡Un abrazo psicológico a todos!


	2. 18-Celos

**Aquí el primer tema de Percy, en esta ocasión celos, espero que os guste. El siguiente será Fuego.**

Era un día tranquilo en el Goode High, o mejor dicho, todo lo tranquilo que podía ser un viernes en un lugar lleno de adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas. Por fin había llegado la hora de irse, después de la larga espera, y eso se veía reflejado en el ambiente general de las clases. De hecho, en una de las clases había un joven con el pelo oscuro revuelto e impactantes ojos verdes que no dejaba de mover su pierna derecha con impaciencia y tampoco paraba de lanzar miradas hacia el aparcamiento del instituto.

-Percy-le dio un codazo su compañera de pupitre- Te llaman.

El chico levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la furiosa mirada de su profesor de historia, el que en realidad no explicaba, lo único que hacía era hablar acerca de sus pájaros durante toda la clase.

-Señor Jackson, ¿Está usted atento a lo que le estoy diciendo?

-Por supuesto señor.

-¿Ah, sí? Bien es ese caso dígame, ¿Que acabo de decir?

-Esto...-el joven lanzó una rápida mirada a Sofía, su amiga, la que trataba de decirle de que había estado hablando el profesor Bones, pero como a él le gustaba el riesgo decidió probar suerte- Estaba...¿Diciendo que por fin le ha encontrado compañero a su canario Mister Poppy?

La tonalidad de la cara del profesor empezó a aumentar hasta un límite nunca sospechado por sus alumnos y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para replicarle al muchacho, el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases y Percy, haciendo gala de esa habilidad que tenía para huir, cogió su mochila y salió de la clase con tanta velocidad que estuvo a punto de llevarse por delante a un chico que pasaba por allí.

El moreno se quedó a la entrada del lugar y desde allí empezó a buscar nuevamente en la zona del aparcamiento. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su amiga y compañera de pupitre estaba a su lado hablándole.

-¡Percy!-le gritó mientras movía sus manos por delante de la mirada perdida de este-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Lo siento Sofía-le dijo una vez se centró en ella-Esque estoy buscando a alguien.

-Ya lo veo, ya, ¿Con quién has quedado esta vez? ¿Es el rubio sexy del otro día?-preguntó rápidamente- ¿Si es él puedo irme contigo?

-No, no estoy buscando a Jason-le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice- Además tiene novia, ya te dije eso la otra vez.

-Detalles, detalles... No creo que eso sea muy relevante-dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia-¿A quién buscas entonces?

-A mi...

-Hola sesos de alga-se oyó una voz frente a ellos.

-Ahí la tienes-dijo Percy sonriendo como un cachorrito y girándose para ver a la chica que acababa de llegar- Sofía, te presento a Annabeth, mi novia.

La castaña se giró siguiendo la mirada de su amigo hasta una joven que había frente a ellos. La chica le pareció, tras la primera mirada, una típica chica de california, con una figura tan estilizada, un cuerpo tan fantástico, que causaría envidia a cualquier mujer. Su cabello rubio y rizado caía por sus hombros hasta llegar a mitad de su espalda, pero al llegar a sus ojos, el estereotipo californiano caía completamente. Sus ojos eran grises, como el cielo antes de la tormenta, un gris que nadie podía decir que no era bonito.

-Hola Annabeth, eres una valiente para aguantar a este- dijo sonriendo antes de volver a mirar a Percy- Que bien guardado te lo tenía pillín.

-Nunca lo preguntaste... No salió como tema así que…-le devolvió la sonrisa él.

-Bueno Percy, me voy- dijo Sofía acercandose a Percy para darle un beso en la mejilla- ¡Adiós Annabeth!

La rubia hizo una seña con la cabeza en señal de despedida y Percy se acercó a ella para darle un beso, pero esta giró la cara y acabó dándoselo en la mejilla.

-Vámonos Jackson-dijo la chica de forma seca y se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento donde tenía su coche.

Percy la siguió y trató de entablar conversación con ella en todo momento, pero su novia se limitaba a responder con monosílabos. Cuando estaban delante del coche el chico, cansado de la actitud de su novia la agarró por la cintura.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-A mi no me pasa nada, Jackson.

-¿Estás segura listilla?

-¿Quien es la parte inteligente de esta relación?

-Tú, pero...

-Pues eso mismo sesos de alga-y añadió un poco más crispada- ¿De que conoces a esa tal Sofía?

De repente, la lenta mente de Percy se puso en funcionamiento y, aunque fue un poco tarde, finalmente hizo un click.

-Del colegio, ¿Por qué?-se paró y añadió con una sonrisa- ¿Estás celosa?

-No

-Sí

-No

-Sí que lo estás-canturreó el joven.

-No Perseo, ¡No estoy celosa!- estalló de pronto la chica.

El chico sonrió viendo su oportunidad perfecta.

-Bien porque no tienes nada de que estarlo, la gran y magnífica Annabeth Chase no tiene competencia de nadie-calló un momento- Además si hubiera querido ya habría salido con ella.

Annabeth rodó los ojos y presionó su boca contra la de él, para dejarle totalmente descolocado tras separarse casi inmediatamente y abrir la puerta del coche.

-Solo por si acaso Percy- le miró a los ojos- Dile a tu amiga que sé cómo usar una espada y que no tendré ningún reparo en ello.


End file.
